Work vehicles such as wheel drive loaders, backhoes, excavators, and skid steers include work implements capable of being moved through a number of positions during a work cycle. Such implements include buckets, forks, and other material handling apparatus. The typical work cycle associated with a bucket includes sequentially positioning the bucket and associated lift arm in a digging position for filling the bucket with material, a carrying position, a raised position, and a dumping position for removing material from the bucket. Each of these movements are subject to highly variable gravity driven loads
The present disclosure is directed towards overcoming the problems set forth with the movement of highly variable gravity driven loads and others not explicitly mentioned.